Darkness Fell
by moonshadow2012
Summary: Bumblebee has had a long history with Pain and Darkness. But the two of them had unwittingly given him exactly what he needed to make Darkness fall. A Deadlock one-shot. SPOILER ALERT! GOD Bless, R


**Can I say how much I LOVED THE SERIES FINALE?! Probably not, but this one shot should give you a hint lol. I was just SO HAPPY that Bumblebee got to be the hero oh my gosh he's my favorite character of ALL TIME! Anyway, GOD bless, R&R, hopefully I did that last episode justice. (BTW another one shot is probably on the way, this time OP-centric. :S Wish me luck.)**

Bumblebee knew Pain. The two of them had become very close over the years. From the time he was sparked – one of the sole sparklings to be sparked in the middle of the war – he and Pain had just kept running into each other. He'd met Pain on the streets of Kaon, where he spent his first stellar cycles. Pain had followed him to the Autobot training base, then to the battlefield. Pain had forced itself into his constant thought at Tyger Pax. Pain even traveled with him across the stars to the strange blue planet with the intriguing creatures called 'humans'.

Earth.

But Bumblebee had never known Pain as he did that day, desperately jumping to get the Star Saber to Optimus. To save Earth. To save Raf.

To doom Cybertron.

Cybertron probably didn't deserve it, but Bumblebee hadn't really known the planet – not like he knew Earth. Earth had welcomed him, the mute little scout, and given him a home. He'd never had a home before, or a real family. Earth gave him that too. Earth saw a broken youngling and tried without ceasing to fix him. So Bumblebee, out of all the members of Team Prime, had the easiest decision to make.

He hoped that his decision wouldn't cause the others too much Pain, because to Bumblebee the Autobots had seemed like lights wherever they went. But the Decepticons had seemed like…not darkness, but shadows. Megatron was Darkness. Megatron was Pain's best friend.

Megatron threw Pain into Bumblebee's chest. Pain ripped through him with such an intensity that the Star Saber slipped from his servos and clattered to the base of the Omega lock. Bumblebee's optics flickered in and out as he fought to stay conscious.

Bumblebee was strong. He'd had to be to survive up until this, the final battle. He'd survived many times long enough for Ratchet to save his spark and whatever else he could…but as Pain devoured him, Bumblebee knew he wasn't strong enough. Not this time.

_I'm so sorry…_

He wished he could say it. He wished he could find the strength to beep it. He hoped he had done enough…and he hoped that when he joined with the All Spark he could hear his own voice again. Then again, he would give up ever hearing his voice if it meant he didn't have to leave Raf alone and abandoned.

As the Cyber Matter swallowed Bumblebee, he felt his spark fade as the Darkness finally triumphed over him.

Waking up was unexpected. Pain fought Bumblebee every step of the way as he shuttered his optics and recognized the Cyber Matter surrounding him. He forced himself to move, to climb out of the Omega Lock.

_What…?_

Megatron had reached the Dark Star Saber and blown Optimus off the side of the Lock and Bumblebee's spark jumped in fear. But Megatron moved to finish the job so at least Optimus was still alive. Looking around the Omega Lock, Bumblebee realized that the three of them were the only ones on the Lock itself. He was the only one who could save Optimus. But what could he do that wouldn't just result in both of them being terminated? A glint of metal caught his optics like an answered prayer and he started toward it.

"Prepare to join your scout in the All Spark!" Megatron roared as he raised the Dark Star Saber high above his head.

_Over my lifeless husk._

Bumblebee had never forgotten being possessed by Megatron. Not for an astrosecond. Every instant, every struggle, every helpless, hopeless moment was forever burned into his memory circuits. He'd never imagined being the one who plunged what they then assumed was the last scrap of Dark Energon on Earth into Megatron's chest would be useful. But now…

"MEGATRON!"

The war criminal turned and Bumblebee reenacted one of the worst moments of his life…and both of them felt as the Dark Energon was destroyed, dissolving on contact with the sword forged twice by Primes. This time, the Star Saber was the one that did the shattering.

"You took my voice," Bumblebee finally let the Pain he had suppressed and the anger he had hidden show themselves. "You will never rob anyone of anything ever again."

Megatron's optics dimmed as his spark faded. And finally, Bumblebee watched as Darkness fell.


End file.
